My Brother's Keeper
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Ash and co. return to Veilstone to visit Paul and Reggie as they return to Twinleaf. However, things take a turn for the worse when Paul suddenly collapses with fever.As they work to help him feel better, they learn just how strong a brother's bond is.
1. Chapter 1

Ash and co. return to Veilstone city for a visit but things don't go as planned. Takes place after the Sinnoh league.

xoxoxoxoxo

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were walking through Veilstone city.

"Can't wait to see Reggie and Paul again." Ash said.

"Yeah, we haven't seen Paul since the Sinnoh league, and we haven't seen Reggie since Snowpoint city." Dawn agreed.

"I wonder how they've been doing. I hope everythings ok." Brock said.

They arrived at the familier house of the two brothers. Suddenly Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder.

"Pika!" he cried as he ran around the side of the house.

"Pikachu!" Ash called after him, him and the others running after him.

They turned the corner and saw Pikachu with an Electavire. Next to them were two purple haired boys, one older and one who was Ash's age.

"I thought I recognised this Pikachu." the older one said, petting Pikachu.

"Hey Reggie. Hey Paul." Ash greeted.

"Hey." Reggie said. Paul gave a short wave.

"How've you two been?" Dawn asked.

"Good." Reggie answered.

"What're you three doing here?" Paul asked.

"We're on our way back to Twinleaf and thought we'd stop by for a visit." Ash answered.

"Well that was nice of you, come on in. We were about to have lunch." Reggie said.

"Thanks alot." Ash and co. said together.

A few minutes later, the group had a picnic table set up outside and were sitting eating sandwhiches.

"Thanks for the sandwhiches Reggie." Ash said gratefully.

"No problem."

"So what have you two been up to?" Brock asked.

"Training mostly." Paul answered.

"How have your Pokemon been?" Ash asked.

"They're fine."

"We were gonna go do a few errands around town, you wanna come?" Reggie asked.

"Sure. Anything we can help ya with?" Dawn asked.

"We have a few groceries to pick up, you can help us carry those."

"Alright, then."

They finished their lunch and headed out.

xoxoxoxoxo

Yes, I know, the first chapter kinda stunk. The story'll get better I promise. R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. This is where things get good. Here we go.

xoxoxxoxo

Ash and co. were struggling to carry their bags.

"A few? This weighs a ton. Whattya have, a week's worth of food in here?" Ash moaned.

"Actually, 2 week's worth. I have to feed the Pokemon and me and Paul, so I get as much as I can." Reggie answered, easily carrying 2 bags in each hand. Ash sighed. Dawn and Brock were each carrying 2 bags and struggling to hold them up, while Paul was at the back of the group, carrying one bag, and constantly coughing.

"Are you ok Paul?" Dawn asked a few minutes later.

"Fine." he answered gruffly. He continued to cough though. A minute passed, then he fell to the ground unconcious. Not knowing, the group continued to walk. His coughing had been a constant reminder to Reggie that Paul was behind them, so when it stopped altogether he looked back and saw his brother on the ground.

"PAUL!" he yelled, dropping the groceries and racing back to his brother. Ash and co. followed suit.

"Whatsa matter with Paul?" Ash asked worriedly.

Pikachu and Piplup ran up to the unconcious Paul. Pikachu felt his forehead and drew his paw back in surprise.

"Pika." he squeaked. Piplup did similar and also drew his flipper back. "Piplup pip." it said. The 2 looked at Ash and Reggie with worried looks. Reggie felt Paul's forehead as well.

"He's burning up." he murmered.

"Let's get him back to the house." Ash said.

"Right." Reggie agreed. He put Paul on his back, then he and the others ran back to the house.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Reggie had put Paul in his bed, and was looking for something to use as a compress.

"Leave that to us." Dawn said. She pulled out a Pokeball.

"Buneary, we need your help!" the Pokeball opened and the brown rabbit popped out.

"Now, Piplup use Whirlpool and Buneary use Icebeam."

Piplup created a swirling vortex of water, then Buneary froze it with Icebeam.

"Now Pikachu, use Irontail." Ash ordered. Pikachu broke the ice into pieces.

"That's great! Thanks!" Reggie said gratefully. He gathered the pieces of ice and put them in a plastic bag, then wrapped that in a towel and placed it on Paul's forehead. Paul woke up slightly.

"R-Reggie...?" he mumbled.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Reggie asked.

"Been better."

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good Paul? You couldv'e stayed here and rested till we got back, then you wouldn't be feeling this bad."

"Sorry...ya mad?"

"No. But next time let me know, that way you won't get worse. You tell me when you feel sick ok!"

Everyone was a little shocked at the anger in the voice of the normally calm Reggie.

"Hey Reggie, calm down." Ash said gently. Reggie stood and left the room. After making sure Paul was comfortable, the trio followed.

Reggie was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and a serious expression on his face.

Ash and co. took a seat around the living room.

"Hey Reggie, what's wrong?" Ash asked. "Pika." Pikachu said in a questioning tone.

"It's nothing ok. Not important at the moment." Reggie answered gruffly.

"Obviously it is. I've never seen you get that mad. Plus the tone your using is the one Paul normally has."

Reggie sighed. "Alright. It's just, Paul hasn't been this sick since we were little. I'm just a little worried is all. Plus Dad's not here to help this time, and I really messed up that time."

"How?"

Reggie was silent.

"Reggie, if you don't wanna tell us that's fine, but we just want to know what's gotten you this worked up." Brock said.

"Ok, I'll tell you." Reggie finally said after a few minutes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ok, in the next chapter, Reggie tells them why he's mad. Also, when Paul fought Brandon in that one episode, there was a rumor that Brandon was Paul and Reggie's father. I dunno if that's true, but you gotta admit they have some similarities. Same hairstyle, same eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, as I said, Brandon IS Paul and Reggie's dad in this story. If you don't like the idea, then don't read it. But at least give it a chance, cuz I'm working hard on this story. Part of this story will be in flashback point of view, just so you know. And yes this is similar to a Digimon episode because that episode inspired this fanfic.

Now then, I do NOT own Pokemon, which should be obvious. Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"It all happened a long time ago, back before even I started my Pokemon journey," Reggie started, "Paul had been really sick for 4 days, but he'd gotten better, so I thought it would be ok to take him out to play."

(Cue flashback!)

"Come on Paul!" a much younger Reggie called from the front door. A younger Paul came running with a soccerball in hand.

("Brandon had left on some business, but said he would be back later." Reggie said.)

"I'm coming!" he yelled. The twosome went outside and joined a group of kids, including a younger Maylene.

"Alright, we got the ball, let's play!" Reggie announced. The other kids cheered, and a soccer match started, and everyone played, including Paul. About 35 minutes later, Reggie's side was winning, and he was running to make the final goal.

"Hey Paul, coming at ya!" he yelled, kicking the ball towards his younger brother.

"Got it!" Paul called back. He ran with the ball, kicked it, and made it into the net. The team cheered and Reggie turned to congradulate his brother, but noticed Paul wasn't looking well. He collapsed.

"Paul!" Reggie yelled as he and Maylene and the other kids ran to him.

"Someone call 911!" a kid yelled.

"Mom! Dad!" Maylene yelled as she ran to her house. Reggie stayed with Paul.

"Paul, you're gonna be ok, I won't leave you. I promise. Just stay with me."

5 minutes later an ambulance arrived, sirens wailing like loudly, and 2 men jumped out and pulled out a stretcher. Paul was placed on it and loaded into the vehicle, Reggie watching with a mixture of shock, sadness, and fear on his face. Before the doors closed, he ran and jumped into the ambulance.

"Hey kid, you have to get out. Your parents can bring you later-"

"No! He's my brother! I'm not leaving him! I promised!" Reggie cut him off. The man stared for a second, then nodded and went to start the vehicle. Seconds later the ambulence rumbled to life, and raced for the hospital.

After a few minutes that seemed like hours to Reggie, they arrived and were taken inside. Paul was taken into a room with a long window. Reggie stood outside, never leaving or taking his eyes off Paul.

"REGGIE!" a voice yelled. He looked to see his dad, Brandon, who was panting.

"Reggie, do you have any idea what you've done?"

Reggie shuddered and returned his gaze to Paul. Brandon grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at him.

"Reggie what did you do?"

"I, he seemed fine. I-I thought he was better enough to play outside. S-so we played soccer, th-then he collapsed, then- then..."

"He had a fever, and you took him out for sports just after he recovered? Do you know how stupid that is? You could've killed him!"

Despite the anger in his voice, Reggie could see the fear in his father's eyes. The fear of almost losing his youngest son, and there would have been nothing he could do.

"I-I'm sorry..." Reggie mumbled.

"Next time, THINK! You're smart enough to know what and what not to do. That's why I left you to look after Paul, because I trusted you enough. Next time, think of your brother."

"Yes sir..."

(End flashback!)

"Man, I can't beleive that happened to Paul." Ash said. "Pika pi." Pikachu piped in agreement.

"If I hadn't been so stupid he wouldn't have had to go through that. I vowed the day he got better I would never mess up like that again." Reggie murmered.

"You mustn't blame yourself Reggie." Brock said.

"It wasn't your fault." Dawn agreed. "Piplup." Piplup chirped in agreement.

"Yes it was. If I hadn't let him play soccer he wouldn't have had to go through that. I messed up then, but I'm not gonna mess it up this time."

Reggie got up and went back to Paul's room to check on him.

"Reggie..." Ash mumered. "Pika..." Pikachu murmered.

Meanwhile, outside the house a familier trio was listening in on the group.

"Sounds like Paul's down for the count." James said.

"Which leaves his Pokemon ours for the taking." Jessie smirked.

"How are we gonna do that without the twerps noticing?" Meowth asked.

"Easy. Instead of us going to the Pokemon, we bring the Pokemon to us."

"Sounds good to me."

"And with one twerp sick they'll be so focused on caring for him that they won't notice their absense until it's too late!" James said thoughtfully.

"And once we deliver this powerhouse team to the boss, he'll give us enough bucks to build our very own Team Rocket relaxation resort, where we'll never have to worry about these twerps again."

"Let's do it." Jessie said. They sneaked off to prepare their trap.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Uh oh, looks like the Team Rocket losers are at it again. Will Ash and co. be able to protect the Pokemon and look after Paul? Stay tuned! R&R! 


End file.
